A kiteboard or wakeboard will typically have a fin on each corner of the bottom of the board to control the ability of the board to edge through the water. These fins can vary in depth and width depending on the manufacturer and the rider's preference. They are currently attached with a screw from the top through the board and into the fin in a standard bolt pattern. It is becoming increasingly more popular to periodically remove the fins and ride the board “finless”. For example in shallow water or along “rails” or slides that are built for the purpose. To currently remove the fins a screwdriver is needed. Using a screwdriver to perform this task takes several minutes per fin. What is needed is a system that could greatly speed up the removal and reattachment of fins.